1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to nonvolatile memory devices having single-layered floating gates.
2. Related Art
Electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) devices are one of nonvolatile memory devices that retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted, and various memory cell structures of the EEPROM devices have been proposed to improve performance. A general unit memory cell of the EEPROM devices employs a stacked gate structure including a floating gate, a control gate electrode, and an inter-gate dielectric layer between the floating gate and the control gate electrode. Recently, embedded EEPROM devices employing single-layered floating gates without control gate electrodes have been developed using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies which are widely used in various system integrated circuits (ICs). That is, the embedded EEPROM devices employing the single-layered floating gates may be very attractive as nonvolatile memory devices which are capable of being integrated in a system on chip (SOC) that is fabricated using CMOS technologies.